erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. ScholarOfTheScrolls (Ariilyth) is the Theme Page creator and librarian. If you experience any complications uploading, or if you wish to know if a track you wish to use is already taken, ask him for assistance. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Harrison Cordin Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Siegfried Blackfire Tvest Longbow Emperor Antonius Former National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl (Deceased) King Harold Uril (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek, the Living God (Exiled) Utuk Xul Xavier Blackvire Vincent Amory Martin Greene Politicians Fel Longbow Jackie Chan Lord Lochlainn Comhairle Lord Mochuda Sciandor Lorina Hilsan Ionadai Comhairle Yasok Ruuk Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Military Figures Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Camiso Olymdas Legion Platoon Nicholas Emmanuel Lord Oswallt Vaughan John Lucas Sun Wu General Vallium Vanadis Nefas Shi-no-Sutorōku Max Payne Zero Maal Ser Gwydion Morgan Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Rohan Argadain Oliver Larsen Thrawn Chad Infinitie Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius Sahkonteic/ TR-12 (Thane Krios) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Cirynath Genior Arvin Jenkins Sokre Driin Mordin Salders Gaveros Maldor Outlaws and Vigilantes Olrynion Kyron Visenna Sciandor Maeroi Dharin Drakfos Reok Timothy Danweller Conmhac Niocaill Avery Killn Icas the Contractor Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus Dr. Bishop Christian Decudo Aaron Janssen Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar The Red and Yellow Devil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Mithir Maldor Others The Invisible Man The Enigma Estella Amory Shade Character Combat Themes Macaranghrian Combat Theme Sahkonteic/Thane Krios Combat Theme Olrynion Kyron Combat Theme Rohan Argadain Combat Theme Gaveros Maldor Combat Theme Ser Gwydion Morgan Combat Theme Visenna Sciandor Combat Theme Logan Sterrist Combat Theme Sokre Driin Combat Theme Max Payne Combat Theme Nicolas Lau Combat Theme Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces Athrugadhi Armed Forces Athrugadhi Special Reconnaissance Forces Pasukan Tentara Asia Vossland Armed Forces UR Military Solverus (Faction) The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency (The Spectres) The Alliance to Ascend Humanity Crwydro Knights Fomorians Yaok'tlayekoani Powered Infantry Division Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-protection War Party Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan House Comhairle House Sciandor Clan Akira Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Others The Nightroamers of Belryn (The NRB) Royal Paradisal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology The Chivalric Order of Ariilyth Species/Race Themes The Drohkituwah The Westarians The Draugen National Anthems Alkarzia "Flight of the Firebird" - The Athrugadhi Empire "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Tears of Triumph" - Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim "Flight of Romulus"- United Midgard "Apotheosis" - The Nascencia Reshios (Plipperoustocrat) "Far Beyond the Stars" - The Noctarn Alliance "The Ascendancy Prevails" - The Reborn Chiss Empire Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme The UAAA Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme The Trepadacious Affinity War Theme Nation War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme UAAA War Theme Apocrypha War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War Theme The Dragon's Eye War Theme Hetic War Theme Military March Themes "Forward, Sons of Voss" (Vossland March Theme) "Lord Faulkner's Regiment" (Athrugadhi March Theme) Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems Ka'lu'umil space Asian Star Systems United Republic Space Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Pykikhzo Mim Cities Ardor (Ardu-Orga) Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Guangdong Nordavind Regions Vossland (Rialuath) Camadyr's Reach Talamh-Arohgard Talamh-Na-Hailleachta Talamh-Croi Southwing Asaland The Hyranesia Bjelloden Goldlands Lunatheim Lotodden The Meladi Valukaar Stormland Paradisus Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing The Tower of the Ashes Istana Negara Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District RP Main Themes Deus Ex Animus Main Theme Animus Ex Personalitas Main Theme Personalitas Ex Memoria Main Theme Daunting Odds Main Theme The Thrawn Campaign Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme A Shroud Over Ashes Main Theme Event Themes Deus Ex Animus Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Deus Ex Animus Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) "Thane" (Julhaj is approached by 'Thane Krios') "With the Point of a Claw" (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) "A Versatile Life" (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew finds Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Masser ambient theme) Civilisation (Olrynion sneaks around an underground Dunmeri city) Past Glory (The Mahtiid Crew explore the Battlespire) Present Danger (The Digitals attack, Thane betrays Olrynion) Cries of a Scorched Moon (Secunda ambient theme) "Poet's Irony" (Saren preaches a posthuman future) The Oldest Fight (The climactic battle against Saren and the Legion clones) Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian (Macaranghrian awakens) Macaranghrian Attacks (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (The Jerns launch their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the Draugen charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Blackvire & Siegfried vs Nagraand Siegfried vs Blackvire/Siegfried vs Utuk Xul Object:Overlord War Future Event Themes Apocalypse Aleswell Mittelsmoor The Congress Animus Ex Personalitas Act 1 Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Preperation Black Eagle Final Attack Epilogue: "Special Missions Require Special Weapons" Personalitas Ex Memoria The Thrawn Campaign (UR Civil War) Everything is Coming Into Place The First of Many Victories Lord Malum's Massacre Reconquest of Csilla The 502nds Resurgence Betrayal On All Sides Mim Burns, Csilla Rejoices A Fallen Hero, a Desecrated Icon Personal Score to Settle The U.R. Blitz A Hero Awakens Knights of the Failed Empire The Ultimate Defeat, An Unforeseen Betrayal, An Overzealous Ruler A Victory With Little Reward The Ascendency Prevails Artificial Revolution Main Story: Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Father's Deception Forever in Aid Becoming a Graveyard Endings: Independence Ending White Flag Ending Payback Ending A Shroud Over Ashes Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Metropolis Underworld Beneath the Ashes The Night's Mistress The Outcast Eidetic Sleuthing Nightly Silence The Great Raid A Wingless Angel A Forlorn Dream The Temple of Vuile Tension To Die Before the Emperor Flight from the Crypts Furtiveness Futility "One Minute" Found The Tower of the Ashes Aftermath: Scouring Talamh-Inion Lord Vaughan Peakwatch Fortress Others A Visit to the Past Heard The True Measure of a God UR Civil War Conflict at Kehjah Final Stage Historic Event Themes Aodhain's Rebellion Aodhain's Rebellion The Battle for Maes-Aur The Battle of Roseford Advance into Camadyr's Reach The Reddening of Goldwing/The Sacking of Ardu-Orga Coronation Other Kiamat Misc MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes Promethean The Future of Mankind Dogmatic Engineering Earth's Ambassadors Deep Memory Mankind Divided Trailer Theme Interceptors Duel Spirit of Death Detroit Sewer Combat Detroit Sewer Combat 2 Everybody Lies Sanctuary England anno 1066 HMS Victory Jack the Ripper #1 Deus Ex Theme 12-20-82 Song Pre Battle Western Fragile Truce Epitah Elipse Indian Boba Fett Theme Jack the Ripper #2 Xenomalleum Deus Ex Mankind Divided Dubai Theme DXHR Picus Get to Funicular Combat Dogmatic Engineering Welcome to Boston Trouble in Town Freedom Fighter Grenadiers March MGS4 Theme Ice and Conquest Tide Hunter Lahar Primordial Majesty It's a Long Way to Tipperary Crusader Kings Theme Duke of Death Acre Underworld Access the Animus We are Diamond Dogs The Girl's Gone Bloodstained Anthem Escape Theme Venice Escape Night Mission in Venice Chariot Chase London is Waiting A New Beginning House of Black and White Detroit Center Ambient Sins of The Father Instrumental After the Crash Derelict Row Combat Derelict Row Ambient Below Detroit Picus Combat The Road to Masyaf Notorious MGS:GZ Theme We Are Norse Wilderness The Triangle Lord of Light Nightly Prague Indoctrination Facility DXMD Combats Utulek Combat Marchenko Battle Theme We Face our Enemy Together ME3 London ME3 Mars Prague Ambient #2 Swiss Alps Ambient Swiss Alps Combat London Combat Prague Ambient #1 AES Saved Themes Catfish Muse Legions of the West (Alternate) The Red Horse (Alternate) Concealed Blades Glory Champions of God (Alternate) Tour of Venice Flight over Venice City of Rome Imagine Utopia The Sixth Day The Pantheon Intense Borgia- The Rulers of Rome LoTW Dynamic Humanity's Hope Battle of Tolan Americas Campaign Octli Home in Florence Napoleon End Credits Elysium Fields Welcome to Constantinople https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtj-2qnTXk https://youtu.be/oKGuoxFufh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOIT16rLwdE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8s3905OSY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpYjCtAQBx8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbbc3CDA8QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scux8s-gRjI The Hohenfriedberger Marsch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=433pq3AmDaI Ver Owen saved themes On the Verge of Assault River Flows in You Combat Drugs Panama NJ Sejong War Theme China War Theme Art of War The Last Samurai-Spectres in the fog The Last Samurai-Red Warrior Rising Sun Meiji Peace Meiji War Japan Civ VI Peace Tech Saved Themes (That may or may not be used.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2QZBq6STME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1wmmAkG32g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II-mfLZJag0 Broken Mind Category:Themes